


Big Day

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bratty Erica, Domestic Pack, Fluffy, Kid!Fic, M/M, Pack Feels, Teen Boyd, Toddler Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adoptions and meltdowns and fruit punch oh my!</p><p>Stiles is trying to get things in order for their new son Boyd to come home.<br/>All is going well, until Isaac spills his cuppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I'd love to hear your feedback.  
> Did I mention all the pack feels I've been having lately?  
> I'm horrible at naming my fics.

It was a big day for the Stilinki-Hale house. Stiles was bustling about, trying to get everything in perfect order. Today was the day that he and his partner Derek were bringing home their newly adopted son.

At first they’d just wanted one and they’d be satisfied. And Erica had been a bat out of hell handful of needy energy. She was perfect. But then Stiles had made a comment on how he didn’t want her growing up as an only child which after pile upon pile of paperwork had led to them bringing home Isaac, they’re curly blond haired blue eyed baby boy.

Stiles had thought the four of them would be enough. They had the perfect little girl and perfect little boy and they were happy as oysters, or was it clams, either way they were smitten.

Until Stiles dad had told him of the boy at the station. His family had been killed in a house fire. He’d heard about it on the news but he thought there hadn’t been any survivors.

Where Derek got word of it Stiles knew they would be bringing that little boy home.

Which was today.

It was really a perfect day. The sun was shining bright, not a cloud in the sky.

Then Isaac started crying from where he and Erica had been last time he checked.

“What happened now?” Stiles asked, as he peeked his head into the kitchen. Erica was slurping her fruit punch through a silly straw as she started at her little brother.

Isaac’s little face was red and splotchy already and his blue eyes wide. Stiles then saw that his little boy stood in a puddle of red fruit juice and he resisted the urge to groan at the sticky mess. He cursed the day Derek had convinced him to let Isaac keep the defective Toy Story sippy cup that had the loose lid.

“I…I sorry Daddy,” Isaac hiccupped while his little four year old fist rubbed his eyes.

Stiles sighed and kneeled next to him and held out his arms. The little boy instantly moved and threw his arms around his Daddy’s neck. “Want a new cuppy of juice?” Stiles asked and Isaac nodded against his neck and tried to stop his hiccup sniffles.

“There’s no more juice,” Erica said smugly as she gnawed the end of her silly straw shut. Stiles glared at her and she stopped gnawing but glared right back at him. For a sever year old she acted more like a sixteen year old.

Stiles did groan then as he glanced back down at Isaac who had started to cry again but jumped a bit when a can of Minute Maid Fruit Punch suddenly appeared before them.

Isaac blinked at the new boy who still held the can out to him and Stiles snapped his head up to see Derek in the doorway a guilty look etched onto his face and held up his cellphone.

“I tried to call.”

“Isaac his the phone again,” Erica supplied as she jumped down from the barstool and moved to stand beside Derek, her fingers curled tightly into the pant leg of her Papa’s jeans while she eyed the new boy warily.

“You can have my juice,” The new boy, Vernon Stiles remembered but then also remembered they’d been told he liked to be called Boyd, said and continued to hold out the can. Isaac looked lost, his eyes wide and lip clasped between his lower lip. But finally stepped forward and took the drink with both of his hands like a big boy.

“Tank you,” Little Isaac replied and Boyd smiled at him, and Stiles swore he could see the tension seep from the teens shoulders.

“Well, you’re my little brother now and big brothers are supposed to share with their little brothers.” Stiles could already feel the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes as he looked to Derek. His partner looked like how he felt but had a wide smile that showed through his almost fully formed beard. A beard that Stiles was going to demand he trim, but that could and would wait.

“Hey!” Came Erica’s shrill scandalized shout as she left Derek’s side and stopped right up to the thirteen year old, her hands on her hips and toe to toe with the dark skinned boy. “I’m your sister now too!”

Stiles opened his mouth to scold her for being rude but shut it promptly when Boyd stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the little girl. Her big brown eyes widened and then she hugged him back.

“Why you an’ Papa cry, Daddy?” Isaac asked in his toddler talk as his little hand tugged on Stiles pants. Stiles laughed and swiped at his eyes and patted Isaac’s wild blonde curls.

“Because we’re happy,” Derek’s rough voice replied when Stiles’ voice failed him.

The toddler nodded and then broke free from his Daddy and moved to tug on Erica and Boyd’s sleeve. “We go play on swings?” His little voice asks hopefully. The older two exchanged a look and then grinned at their little brother and they each took a hand and led him out into the back yard.

Derek came and wrapped his arms around Stiles as they watched their children scream with delight and play in the backyard. They knew they had dinner to cook and Boyd’s things to unpack. But it could wait. All the little things could wait as Stiles took Derek’s hand and pulled him into the backyard.  They had more important things to do, like push their children higher on the swingset.


End file.
